


Electricman

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Switching, dom!Pam, pamsioux, sub!Sioux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: After the Electricman shoot, Pam and Siouxsie were left alone.
Relationships: Siouxsie Sioux/Pam Hogg
Kudos: 1





	Electricman

**Author's Note:**

> a fic where I write shameless smut in canonical events...🙃
> 
> written back in 2017

After the Electricman shoot; everybody got paid and left including the composer, which left Pam and Siouxsie alone. 

The walls were riddled with endless reflections while the ceilings from the floor down, coated with chrome, elicited a glamorous atmosphere inside the studio. And Pam was the mastermind of it all. She wanted the video to be exotic yet revealing of one’s self. And of course, she wanted her Siouxsie to be in it as well. 

Her and Siouxsie, along with other models, wore her ‘Switch on the Power’ collection. Which consisted a plethora of aesthetics, that channeled David Bowie's alter ego and Geisha roots. But Siouxsie stood out from it, proudly catching everyone’s eye, especially Pam’s so everything went as planned. 

Though, as times passes by like the city lights through faster cars, they dance lazily to no music at all; in the center of the room, hugging each other tightly. But Pam thought it was time to take things to the next level and show Siouxsie some love. 

So, Pam moves forward, pushing Siouxsie back a little until they were near the mirrored corner of ongoing reflections. And due to heels, Pam was at viable height and held Siouxsie by the waist as she dipped her a couple of times before letting out a toothy grin. 

Siouxsie on the other hand, looks Pam in her hazelnut eyes once she has a chance to and smiles brightly with a blush. Her legs switch and follow the golden blonde’s pace. Though, it wasn’t the first time they did something silly like this. Meanwhile, Pam’s got a few tricks up her sleeve; as she lets out a sly smirk and leans closer to capture Sioux’s lips for a snog. 

They continue to dance slowly; but Pammy later breaks it and pushes her over to a mirrored wall. Crashing their lips together again. This time, for an even deeper kiss. 

Siouxsie bites back a throaty moan and let her hands be pinned above her head by the Scott. Pam slowly digs her knee against the taller one’s crotch and devours her taste with her tongue, exploring the sweet lovely cavern of the Belgian woman. 

Once she had found the funnel of dominance, she realized it was enough and proceeded to carry on, parting their lips. Then moving over to Siouxsie’s exposed neck. 

She bites at it before nibbling at it to a certain degree, until Siouxsie threw her head back and mumbles her name. Squirming around the shorter blonde’s grasp and begging to be devoured, she pleads softly. 

Pam let’s go with a smirk and moved away, leaving the singer confused. But most importantly; embarrassed from the form of dominance she had over her. 

Although, she’s not refuting the fact that she’s enjoying it. It’s just so sudden, that's all. 

“…turn around and bend over for me-” said the Scott. Siouxsie did as she was told. 

Right after that, she heard the sound of a zipper screech. Pam had removed her silver kimono, undoing her panties, then squatting below her to face her curvaceous ass. 

“Y’know, Siouxsie?!? You’ve always had a nice arse; too bad I haven’t done anything to it sooner!” Pam sneered, before devouring the sweet wetness before her. 

Siouxsie practically hugs the wall and lets out a softer moan, as she felt her lover go down on her. 

Pam cupped her cheeks and nibbled her cunt teasingly. Swirling her tongue around the sides, then munching the arousal with precision. 

Nothing more than moans escaped the Belgian, who slightly bucks back for more, enduring Pammy’s control. 

“P-Please, d-don’t stop...please...” she mumbled, huskily, through breathless abrasion. 

Pam only hummed in response, completely taking Siouxsie full in her mouth... working her to the point of no return. 

The designer saw a side to Siouxsie that she had never seen before. 

She didn’t think she would ever be at this point in their relationship, ever. But now that it’s happening, there’s no turning back for the both of them. 

After a while, the end was near and Siouxsie could feel her body, contracting whenever her lover slowly ate her off. Pam was bobbing her head, up and down, making her crazy for more.

Siouxsie mumbles, “P-Please-” before gyrating but Pam suddenly stops, and stood up. 

“W-Wait, w-what the bloody hell?” Sioux pouted, due to her lover’s sudden action.

“Oi I’m sorry, Siouxsie! But you gotta to tell me what it is that you want first…in order for me to continue…” Pam chuckled, before teasing the brunette in shimmery jewelry. 

“Pammy, please-” she pleaded. 

“Please, what, Siouxsie?” she said, toying with her twitching clit. 

“God dammit, Pammy! Make me cum, please!” Sioux whined; Pam only smirks. 

“You have to do much better than that, darling…be more specific.” Pam takes advantage and probes Siouxsie’s entrance even more, rubbing her fingertips around the wetness. 

“Ugh- please- please, love! Fingerfuck me until I cum and scream- please!” Siouxsie begged more and Pam complies.

Before she knew it, she was brought to the floor and on her back. 

Pam spread her legs and got in between, slowly guiding herself to Siouxsie’s wetness again.

Siouxsie gazed at her lover, just to see her getting ready to go down on her, before throwing her head back with both hands around her mouth, to conceal the noisiness of sensitivity. As soon as she felt her lover devour her again, only this time, a pair of long and slick fingers were added to her entrance and being thrusted in… she moans tremendously for release.

“Ohh- fucking- hell- don’t- stop- uh-” she mumbled, despite her hands around her mouth, and groaning aloud. 

Pam adhered, then began to fingerfuck her at a slower pace and ate her off at the same time. 

Humming, she slid her fingers inside-out of her wetness while nibbling Siouxsie’s cunt with her skillful tongue and mouth… bringing her to the point of expulsion again.

Siouxsie was overwhelmed, once she was closer to the edge.

“Uh- f-fuck- almost- there- FUCK- AAHH-” Siouxsie let go of the grip around her mouth and yelled.

It didn’t take long for her to cum, long and hard, in Pam’s mouth before falling back and trembling with resistance of the stimulation being done to her.

Pam didn’t stop, though.

The designer continued to pump her fingers inside-out and licked her twitching wetness, until Sioux was being milked like an enslaved cow. Then withdraw afterwards, once she saw Siouxsie losing control and smirked.

Siouxsie was exhausted at that point; so, she stopped trembling and laid back against the floor... panting. 

Her lover was amazing. 

Sioux was now curious as to how she was able to do all of this, since it was her first time in control. 

“Oi, darling- where did you learn how to do all of that?” Siouxsie probes.

Pam releases a toothy grin, despite her lips being greasy and tainted with Sioux’s juiciness.

“From you, my love!” she said, giggling.

Siouxsie giggles as well, before allowing Pam to cuddle right next to her… since Pammy was exhausted as well, especially from all of the hard work she’s done to please her and bring her there. And of course, the amount of efforts she put into her music video as a whole besides sex, was worth it. So, Pam owes a lot to Juliette (the director). 

**Author's Note:**

> on lockdown and about to post more PamSioux fics (new and old) this month and next...and yes, that's them in the Electricman video with Pam on the left and Sioux on the right.


End file.
